dcmissionariesfandomcom-20200214-history
Strappon Shirt
Sir Strappon Shirt is one of the Leaders for Angels and the Heavenbent Humans. The origin for his name is not from his "namesake," but actually from his weapon of choice- a gun strapped to his waist, hidden under his trousers. Appearence Strappon is 25 years old. He has pale skin, a fairly slender build, and short, pink hair that he keeps tied back in a tiny ponytail and a signature red bow. His typical style of dress varies little, consisting of white trousers, a gray button-up shirt, black loafers and a Templar's cape. Personality Frighteningly holy and very serious. He is strong-willed and usually very, VERY grumpy. He barely opens up to many, save for his cousin Overshirt. He dislikes how lazy angels can be and will become loud and demanding if they do not answer to him. Deep down, he truly doesn't like to see many angels in his Abbey because it means there's not nearly as much good in Heaven as he'd like to think. Background Strappon is a Templar Knight, his job is to give humans and Angels assignments. When he was younger, Strappon sought protection in the Holy Knights, eventually coming into his role later as Leader of the Heavenbents. Early Life In his earlier life, he was disowned by his father. His parents suspected and accused him of being a homosexual. Back then, it was all coincidental, almost like they were hoping to find him to be gay, using their friends and other relatives to "catch him in the act." It was one night during an awful sleepover that was the last straw, a simple game of Truth or Dare among teenagers, that made him crack. His friends were removed from the premises and he was kicked out with nowhere to go, so he went to the only place he could redeem himself: the Church inside what we know as the Abbey. There, Strappon studied to become a priest to redeem himself in the eyes of his father and God. From the age of 15 he studied until he became ordained as a priest at the age of 18. During his studies, the clergy welcomed him for who he was, which in turn helped him accept himself. However, there lay a bitterness inside him from the way his father and his friends had treated him, and he had yet to overcome that. His view of people had changed, and he became angry at those who sinned and got away with it, those who didn't care if they were hurting others. Even in his position as a Priest, he felt as if some of his preaching fell of deaf ears, his work in the confessional going unheard. He couldn't make people listen, something he despised. The word of god dwindled in his years as a priest, his church patrons were growing low in number and he had heard mentions of Demons running the city through the Mayor. What could he do, other than pray? Becoming a Templar Through the windows of the Church, he saw greater opportunities. He watched the Templars within the Abbey train themselves to fight. Finding Priesthood to be inactive and rather boring, be chose to leave his place and train to become a Templar Knight to fight, rather than sit behind a desk and hope for Salvation. The Holy Knights were wary at first, not having accepted new members in a long time. A Sign from God struck the desk of the Grand Master's desk, and news was sent to the rest of the Templars; The note read "Peaches." Confused, the Templars searched for the meaning. When Strappon was addressed, he came into the room with his gun on his hip. The Grand Master asked him what the name of it was, out of curiosity, and his answer was "Peaches." Immediately, they accepted him into their ranks and taught him to fight. He learned to shoot a gun for God, and how to fight Demons and Ghosts. Once becoming a full-fledged Templar at the age of 20, he crusaded with them against the remaining Demons in the city. Often times, they would get hints from Strappon through the papers her would get from God, leading to many successful raids. However, the Grand Master of Holy Knights was assassinated by a demon and as a result and the group had to disband for the safety, successfully stopping their raids. Strappon, the Templar with the most promise and the ability to receive the Word of God, was given the Abbey to serve his duty to the knights and watch over Daten City while they regained their numbers. Leader of the Angels After a year of running the Abbey on his own, the rest of the Clergy having deserted to other churches in the city, Strappon received another note from god. It read "Leader." Confused by the words, Strappon looked around for another sign. Was there no context? Then there was a flash of light, and before him stood a brunette man, dressed in robes, his eyes a blank seafoam. "My name is Ampallang." He said, "Your Abbey has been chosen to house Fallen Angels, and you are to lead those Humans who wish to fight alongside them." Strappon accepted his Divine Purpose, but it was soon that he would find it wasn't that great of a job. His relationship with Ampallang has always been strained, at best, due to the fact that the man is an enigma to him. He doesn't mind him, but their first meeting was a bit... Well, violent. After being told his purpose, the two got off on the wrong foot with a few misplaced words. The two are still strained, but have since decided to try and work together in some sort of harmony. When the first Angels arrived, Strappon was eager to take them in, and eager to scold them, but what he thought was just a housing job turned out to be far more. He never expected having to fight Ghosts, but he fit into the role well knowing it was something God wanted him to fight for, and his whole reason to become a Templar. He could avenge his Grand Master and comrades and fight to free Daten City from the amassed sin Demons have left in their wake. His weapon was a "gift from God" as he calls it. The reason he calls it this is a mystery, but he doesn't actively use it unless enraged or otherwise provoked. It is not his first, and he has several others. He still has Peaches, but he keeps it locked away for emergencies. Relationships Ampallang Initially, Strappon and Ampallang didn't get along so well. As they work together, Strap has gained more of an understanding of the Seraph. After his disappearance, Strappon worried for his safety and as new information come to light, he wishes to find him safe and sound. Abilities Strappon has the ability to use Vitus ''and ''Miracle Magic, catalyzed by his gloves that were given to him by Father Handcuffs. Gallery Category:Humans Category:Leaders